shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Regulus
Introduction Regulus is a lone, wandering revolutionary, who was sent on a mission by Monkey D. Dragon to free any and all slaves. Appearance Regulus has black spiky hair. His hair is similar to Sasuke Uchiha's hair from Naruto (for those of you who know Naruto). The only difference in hair is that the end of each hair-spike is dyed gold. He has serious looking green eyes, in contrast to his normal personality. He has a normal looking nose and lips. He has hollowed cheeks and a curved chin, which makes him look a bit older than he actually is. Regulus wears black jeans and black boots, with the jeans tucked inside the boots. He wears a white coat that reaches down to his shins. The coat is sleeveless because Regulus tore off the sleeves. The zipper starts at where Regulus' pelvis is to the coat. He has the zipper going up halway. The collar of the coat is always up. On the inside of the coat, Regulus always wears a t-shirt with some kind of an abstract pattern. Tied around the coat at the waist is a red sash. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Regulus is a near to being a master at Ittoryu. He is shown to have cut down an entire forest with only one swing of his blade. Marksmanship He does not use a gun. Hand to Hand Combat Whenever Regulus is unable to use his katana, he will just go all out with and punch the opponent. He simply punches the opponent with both hands, sort of like boxing but without any proper stances or techniques. Physical Strength Regulus has inhuman strength. He is shown to have carried 20 giant trees with each arm after having cut down an entire forest. Agility Regulus is able to run at 2 metres per second (2m/s). During battle, Regulus runs much faster for his high speed attacks. He runs so fast during battle that it looks as if he dissappeared. However, his super fast speed in battle isn't continous and is only in affect during high speed attacks. Endurance Regulus has inhuman endurance. He can already withstand most physical attacks because of his Busoshoku Haki but even if the attack was too much for his Haki "armour" to handle, his inhuman endurance would be able to withstand the force of the attack without any problems. Regulus took a full force kick from a giant once and was able to stand up without any broken bones or damaged organs. Weapons Regulus wields a katana thathe had forged himself from a special kind of metal found only on his home island. Devil Fruit He has no Devil Fruit ability. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Regulus is an expert with Kenbunshoku Haki. He can sense the exact location of any living animal within a 2 km radius. He is able to easily predict the next 4-5 attacks coming from the opponent, even if the opponent has no killing intent and dodge the attacks or block it. Although, if the attacks come at him randomly without any thought, Regulus will have to rely on his own instincts and speed to dodge or block the attacks. Regulus is proficient with Kenbunshoku Haki enough to be able to use it only to sense the location of others unconciously within a 0.5 km radius. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Regulus is a master at Busoshoku Haki. Regulus is able to create an "invisible armour" to protect himself from any physical attacks. Only physical attacks that can do a great deal of damage will be able to harm Regulus, however, with Regulus' inhuman endurance, that shouldn't be a problem. Regulus always imbues his katana with Busoshoku Haki to increase its power. With the ability to use Busoshoku Haki, Regulus is able to hit Logia users. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Regulus is an amatuer at Haoshoku Haki. Regulus is able to knock out a giant group of weak-willed people with Haoshoku Haki by overpowering them. However, since he is an amatuer, he cannot choose who to specifically target with Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History 1506 AOP Born and raised on an unknown island in East Blue. Regulus was born into a family of revolutionaries and they raised him to be a revolutionary. He was taught how to fight with a katana from his older brother. He was taught Kenbunshoku Haki from his mother. He was taught Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki from his father. His uncle taught him how to forge a sword. Throughout his childhood, Regulus was being trained to be a strong fighter for the army. One day, the Revolutionary Chief Commander, Monkey D. Dragon came by to see how Regulus was progressing. Regulus saw a sinister grin from Dragon. Dragon patted his head and walked away. Regulus continued training. 1523 AOP Eventually the World Government caught on to Regulus' family and wanted to take them in for interrogation but due to the family fighting back, the World Government had no choice but to completely kill off the entire family except for Regulus. At that time, Regulus was out looking for materials to make his own sword. When Regulus came back, he saw the World Government agents taking away his familys corpse. Out of rage, Regulus grabbed his brothers katana and killed everybody in an instant. A mysterious man approached Regulus, said nothing and gave him a White Den Den Mushi. Regulus put the White Den Den Mushi with the regular Den Den Mushi and called Draon. Dragon apologized for not being able to save his family and that he wishes for Regulus to complete a mission for him. Regulus didn't say anything but he eventually replied "yes". Dragon told him to go to the Grand Line and free any slaves that Regulus sees. Dragon also said that Regulus can do anything else that he wants. Regulus went into a seperate room and forged his katana, which took a week. After that, he left for the Grand Line. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Dragon... They killed my family... Before I only hated the current World Government because of what they do. But now... Now it's PERSONAL!! I will do everything in my power to cause trouble for the World Government! Freeing the slaves should piss off the government and when it's time, I will take down the World Governement!!" ~Regulus' answer to Dragon's mission. Trivia *My birthday is affiliated with the zodiac, Leo. The brightest star of the constellation, Leo is Regulus. That is Regulus' name origin. *Regulus' height is based off of Roronoa Zoro's height. *Regulus' blood type is also the most common blood type in Canada. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Revolutionary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:Blacksmith Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User